The Day That America Changed Forever
by Bvega42
Summary: Early morning appeared as usual at New York City, and then one moment changed America forever. (AU)
1. AN

**Author's Note**

This is actually the first time I'm doing a story on 9/11. So, go easy okay, this kind I never did before. But I'll just fill you on what happens in this. This is a AU of How To Train Your Dragon.

Hiccup Haddock: One of New York City's firefighters, and is the son of the chief of the fire station. And has been working there for 5 years, and helped saved dozens of lives.

Astrid Hofferson: A paramedic in a hospital, and been working there since she graduated High School.

Heather: Heather is a close friend of Astrid, and works in the same hospital she does. When she was young, she wanted to do something to help. That very moment happen when the news of 3 Gray Whales were trapped in Barrow. And decided to help out as a paramedic.

Richard Keatson: Richard is Hiccup's best friend, and been a firefighter for 3 years. When growing up, he wanted to do something to help other people.

Of course their job is to help no matter what the cost.

But what they didn't know, is that their lives are about to change forever in an instant.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Richard is based on Ragnar Keatson from Optimus524, which I owned nothing of him and completely belongs to him.**


	2. Strike

**September 11th, 2001**

 **7:30 AM**

 **1 hour and 16 minutes to impact**

Early morning arrives as the sun raises from the Atlantic Ocean, and at New York City. One of the busiest cites in the United States. And in one of the city's fire station's, Hiccup was in the garage doing a small repair to one of the fire trucks. And within a few minutes, it was fixed.

"That oughta do it." He said.

"Hiccup." A voice called.

Hiccup jumped from that, and accidentally banged his head against a pipe of the truck.

"Gah!" Hiccup with a hand on his head and rolled from under the truck and saw Richard.

"Sorry, Hiccup." Richard helped him up. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"A little knock on the truck would've been fine." Said Hiccup.

"I'll remember that next time." Richard said.

"Okay, so what brings you here this early?"

"Morning shift, today. My least favorite.

"You're not the only one."

"Oh, how's your mom by the way."

"She's fine, thank you."

"Oh, another thing your dad needs a word with you."

"Oh boy, I wonder what it is?" Hiccup heads to his dad's office.

* * *

 **7:46 AM**

 **1 hour to impact**

Stoick was in his office with his radio of any trouble. And then there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said.

And then Hiccup entered inside.

Hey Dad, you wanted to see me." Hiccup said.

"Yes, you see I've made Chief of this station for 20 years." Stoick explained. "And it seems that my time as Chief is coming to an end."

"Oh boy." Hiccup a bit worried.

"So, you'll be taking over as Chief when I retire." Stoick finished.

"A-Are you sure about that, Dad?" Hiccup a bit worried.

"I've seen you the field many times. You'll be fine."

Hiccup sighed. "When do you retire?"

"End of the year, close to New Year's." Stoick said.

* * *

 **8:00 AM**

 **46 minutes to impact**

Astrid was in a breakroom as she massaged her neck. She's been at a night shift of 13 hours, but she had worst of almost 19 hours. And then Heather came in with 2 cups of coffee.

"Coffee?" She handed one to her.

"Thanks." Astrid grabbed it and took a sip.

"How you holding up?" Heather sat next to her.

"Holding out a bit longer." Astrid rubbed her eyes to stay awake. "How was your 3 days off from work?"

"Great, on Saturday I saw Rush Hour 2." Heather said. "It was sure funny."

"Oh really, like what?"

"Like this one part where Carter asked "who died, Lee?" and Lee said, "you!" And Carter said, "detective Yu?" and Lee said, "not Yu, you!" And then it went on by" who? You! Who?"

The two laughed at that.

"Boy, I can't believe I missed that much fun." Astrid said.

"Say, Jurassic Park III is still in theaters." Heather said. "What did think, girl's night this weekend?"

I haven't seen yet, so why not." Said Astrid.

* * *

 **8:30 AM**

 **16 minutes to impact**

At the fire station, Hiccup and Richard had just finished breakfast. And were getting ready for a patrol run.

"So, how's it going with the dating service?" Richard teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Hiccup sarcastically. "You know how busy it's been for me, and besides it's never gonna happen that I'll be Chief by the end of the year."

"Oh come on, eventually you'll meet someone." Richard said.

"Easy for you to say. And besides, didn't you say something about a girl you met."

"Yeah, and she seems nice. She's a paramedic at a hospital several blocks away."

Hiccup smirked.

* * *

 **8:40 AM**

 **6 minutes to impact**

Astrid and Heather are now at a break at McDonalds having breakfast.

"So, I've heard about this guy that you met." Astrid said. "A firefighter, right?"

"Yeah, he's actually nice." Heather admitted.

"How'd you meet him?" Astrid asked.

"Well, it was by accident really. I was leaving from after seeing the movie. And I wasn't paying attention of where I was looking, and I bumped into him. I did say that I was sorry, and we talked for bit, and then we left."

* * *

 **50 seconds to impact**

In a fire engine, Hiccup and Richard were driving up a street near the World Trade Center.

"Okay, everything and everyone seems fine here." Hiccup said. "Guess we should head back."

"All right." Richard said and turns around to head back to the station.

As they headed back, Hiccup thought he saw a shadow of something. And he looked out.

"What's the matter?" Richard noticing him.

"I thought I saw a shadow of a plane." Hiccup said.

 **8:46 AM**

Then suddenly there was a loud crashing sound, and they immediately stopped. And then the ground shook for a second.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

Richard looked out, and saw something horrifying.

"Holy!" Richard yelled.

Hiccup looked to where Richard was looking, and saw the North Twin Tower in flames near the top. And smoke was spewing out through a large hole like a volcano.

Hiccup quickly grabbed his radio.

"Dad, Dad!" Hiccup called. "The North Twin Tower is up in flames! We need back up out here!"

 _"We're on our way, son! Get everyone out now!"_

* * *

Back at the hospital, Astrid and Heather were picking up a few things that dropped on the floor from sudden shaking in the ground.

"I wonder what that was?" Astrid asked.

"Me too." Heather said.

Then suddenly the News was on, and then everyone turned as they saw the North Twin Tower in flames.

 _"At 8:46 AM, a Boeing 767 crashed into the North Twin Tower of the World Trade Center. Reports of the cause is unclear, firefighters are already rushing into the scene. A reporter is trying to get an interview with one of them, but... Wait a minute- HOLY... OH MY GOD! ANOTHER PLANE HAS HIT THE SOUTH TOWER!"_

Everyone in the entire room was in horror and shock. And then orders came that every paramedic needs to head out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the North Tower, Stoick and his team were in the Lobby.

And they're hoping to get as many people out of there as they could.

"All right, Men!" Stoick yelled. "Let's go fight the fire!"

They cheered as they begin to head up to the 93rd floor.

* * *

In an Ambulance truck, Astrid and Heather were quickly heading to the scene.

"I can't believe that the World Trade Center has been hit by 2 planes!" Said Heather.

"I know, Heather." Astrid said. "But we have a job to do."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Richard have managed to get a working elevator, and got to the 16th floor.

As Richard was helping the last of the people to the stairs, Hiccup went around the room putting out a fire. And then he heard crying, he looked around and then saw a little girl at 4 years old hiding under a desk. And she looked scared.

"Hey, hey kid." Hiccup gently said. "What are you doing up here?"

"M-M-My parents said to w-w-wait here, a-and they'll b-b-be back." She cried.

"Alright, you better come with me. I'll help you, come on."

The little girl climbed out of her hiding place, and joined Hiccup.

"Chief?" Hiccup called.

 _"Yes?"_

"I got a kid that was missed, instructions?"

 _"Get the child outta here, and somewhere safe."_

"Copy that. Okay sweetie, let's get you out of here."

"O-okay." She sniffled.

* * *

Back outside, Astrid and Heather were tending anyone that hurt close by the Towers.

And back at the hospital, it was completely packed.

* * *

Hiccup was soon able to reach the lobby floor, was joined by Richard helping a 5 year old boy out.

"Okay, gotta get these two out of here." Said Hiccup.

As they headed out, there was suddenly a loud sound and then they saw the South Tower starting to collapse and coming down.

"Go, go! Run!" Hiccup yelled.

They begin to run away from the building as a large debris cloud was coming towards them. But they knew they had to protect to the 2 kids.

* * *

"Astrid!" Heather not peeling her eyes from something.

"What?" Astrid asked.

Heather turned her head towards the debris cloud coming right at them.

"Holy! Get in quick!" She yelled as they quickly climbed into an ambulance truck. But then 2 firefighters each with a child in their arms appeared.

"Quick, in here get in!" Astrid called.

They quickly climbed in, and Heather quickly slams the back doors shut just as the debris cloud reaches the truck. And then suddenly the truck was thrown onto it's side violently.

And then within a few moments, everything was still.

Astrid was the first to wake up, and when her senses came back. She suddenly saw a piece of metal has pierce into right thigh. Knowing that her leg will get worst, she then painfully pulled it out. And then Heather started waking up.

"Heather, you okay?" Astrid asked.

"I think so." Heather said. "Astrid, your leg."

"I'll worry about that later. Right now, we need to get out of here."

And then, the little girl that Hiccup woke up.

"Hey, you okay sweetie?" Astrid asked.

The girl nodded.

"My name is Astrid, what's yours?"

"Maisie." The girl answered.

"Hi, this is my friend Heather."

"Are you hurt?" Heather asked.

Maisie shook her head, and rubbed her eye.

"Don't rub your eyes, sweetie, you'll irritate them with the dust." Said Astrid.

Then Hiccup and Richard started waking up as well as the little boy.

"Hey, I know you." Richard said seeing Heather.

"Guess we're in a habit today?" Heather said.

"Is anyone hurt?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid grunted in pain. "My leg has been pierce bad."

"Okay, we need to get outta here." Hiccup said.

Then suddenly the ground vibrating as if an earthquake was beginning. And then Hiccup's radio started going off as he reached it.

 **"NORTH TOWER COMING DOWN! REPEAT, NORTH TOWER IS COMING DOWN!"**

The 4 adults quickly held the 2 kids close to them, and then everything was dark as the sun was blocked from the debris cloud. And then the truck was tossed and thrown like it was a toy.

And after a few moments, the truck came to a stop. And they all got up, and were banged up badly.

"Everyone okay?" Hiccup asked.

Heather then removed a piece of glass from her waist. "Barely."

"Okay, we need to get out of here." Said Richard.

"Hold on, everyone move back." Astrid holding an Oxygen tank.

After a few tries, she finally got the back doors to open.

"Okay, let's go." Hiccup climbed out.

Soon they climbed out and begin to leave the damaged vehicle. Hiccup help Astrid to her feet and place her arm around his shoulder.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Astrid said.

"What was your name, I didn't catch it?"

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Hiccup Haddock."

And the group 6 continued wandering through the dust, getting to safety.

* * *

 **17 years later**

It is now 2018, and where the Twin Towers once stood. Is now a memorial of the lives that were lost that day. And with the One World Trade Center nearby.

Hiccup, Astrid, Richard and Heather were at the memorial. And one of the lives that were lost is one that Hiccup came every time for.

 **Stoick Haddock**

He was one of the 343 firefighters that died while saving the people, and almost 3,000 people have died as well.

A lot has happen since then, Hiccup of course became the Chief taking his father's place. And Richard became his assistant. And Hiccup and Astrid became a couple, and got married 2 years later. Same with Richard and Heather a year later. And eventually had kids of their own and raised their own families, but still kept in touch and live near each other.

Maisie was reunited with her worried mother, but sadly her father died from too much inhalement from the dust. The little boy named Sam was brought back to his parents.

And every year, on this day, they held their own personal memorial. For Stoick, Maisie's father, and for everyone else that died that day. But most of everything, they'll never forget that fateful day.

On the morning of September 11, 2001,

the largest attack in U.S. history was carried out.

In 102 minutes, the New York skyline was robbed of

Two Towers.

2977 innocent people lost their lives.

2753 of which died at the World Trade Center.

America was changed forever.

In memory of all the victims.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I apologized of this being a day late.**

 **It was a internet problem.**


End file.
